A technique is known relating to authentication using a terminal, a service providing device, and an authentication device. Using a non-contact IC card reader, the terminal reads a chip ID from a non-contact IC card or a mobile phone, and sends the chip ID to the service providing device. The service providing device sends a qualification authentication request including the chip ID to the authentication device. The authentication device authenticates the chip ID, and sends qualification authentication information indicating presence or absence of a customer's qualification to the service providing device. The service providing device operates the terminal according to the qualification authentication information.